Los estragos de la confianza ciega
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: La confianza ciega puede ser tu peor enemiga, desgraciadamente a veces nos damos cuenta cuando nuestra propia ceguera nos arrastró a morir por mano propia de quienes creíamos nuestro aliado. Fic hecho para el concurso "Kyofu fanfiction II", para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball".


Este fic fue realizado para el concurso:

**Kyofu fanfiction II**

La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook:

**"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

Cabe señalar que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Los estragos de la confianza ciega<strong>

* * *

><p>En toda cultura terrícola, a lo largo de los siglos, la muerte ha sido motivo de incógnita, ¿Qué pasa con nuestra alma al morir? ¿Existe el cielo o el infierno? ¿Existe una vida después de la muerte?<p>

Para lo saiyajins, morir era algo natural. La muerte de un compañero se tomaba como que habría alguien menos para bromear en el comedor, simple selección natural. Al menos eso fue antes de que Freezer decidiera destruir el planeta Veyita, temeroso de los que volvían de cada misión, de esos que comenzaron a volverse más fuertes.

Muy pocos saiyajins sobrevivieron al genocidio. Los que formaban parte de la organización de comercio interplanetario fueron informados de la destrucción de su planeta natal por Nappa

Después de la desaparición de Veyita, Nappa se volvió un mentor para los pocos adolescentes y niños saiyajins que sobrevivieron gracias a estar fuera del planeta natal haciendo una misión de conquista, el guerrero corpulento era el más longevo de los sobrevivientes, un ejemplo a seguir, un objetivo a superar, el único sobreviviente en aquella época de la guerra contra los tsufurujins.

Poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir los saiyajins bajo el mando de Freezer, asesinados durante sus misiones por los enemigos a vencer, o por los hombres de Freezer, no importaba el modo, su destino era morir, ellos estaban malditos.

Llegó el momento en el que bajo el régimen de Freezer solo quedaban tres saiyajins: El príncipe Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz.

Después de la desaparición del planeta Veyita la vida de los saiyajins era rutinaria, realizaban misión tras misión prácticamente sin descanso, a veces tenían que eliminar a oponentes débiles que hacían aburrido el encargo, en otras ocasiones debían vencer a guerreros poderosos con los que era necesario que emplearan toda su capacidad de lucha. Tal fue el caso del planeta Shikk, planeta pequeño, pero repleto de armamento poderoso, a los últimos tres saiyajins les tomó mucho esfuerzo pero purgaron el planeta en tres días.

Con la euforia de haber conquistado un planeta en lo que ellos consideraron tiempo record, los saiyajins fueron ante Freezer esperando recibir una recompensa, para su desgracia, solo recibieron humillación.

—¡Buen trabajo soldados! Ya pueden retirarse —Dijo Freezer.

—Oiga, espere un momento, ¿No nos va a dar nada? —Preguntó el corpulento guerrero quitando su pose de respeto, fue algo se sobresaltó a los demás.

—Olvídalo grandulón, pierdes tu tiempo —Nappa escuchó una voz que no supo exactamente de dónde venía.

—Nosotros venimos muy cansados después de haber peleado ¿No nos dará nada? —Insistió el saiyajin sin darle importancia a lo que él había escuchado antes.

El jefe supremo de la organización tenía un semblante serio, pero él no gritaba a menos que la situación realmente lo requiriera, así que con delicadeza en su voz se dirigió a uno de sus hombres de confianza sin responderle directamente a Nappa.

—Soldado Zarbon ¿Cuántos días te llevaría conquistar un planeta como ese? —Cuestionó Freezer.

—Pues eso me tomaría solo un día completo —Respondió el aludido.

—Es verdad, porque ese planeta era muy pequeño —Agregó el jefe supremo acompañado de las risas de Zarbon y Dodoria.

Vegeta continuaba en pose de respeto, contrastando con sus compatriotas que estaban de pie sin poder disimular su rabia.

—Ahora díganme, ¿Se les ofrece alguna otra cosa? Porque estoy muy ocupado, si no ya pueden retirarse —Declaró Freezer.

—¡Eres un cretino! —Gruñó el saiyajin más alto antes de correr pretendiendo lanzarse a Freezer.

—Y tú eres hombre muerto —De nuevo Nappa escuchó a alguien decir eso.

—¡NAPPA! —Gritó Vegeta para detenerlo.

El aludido se detuvo con un pie en el aire mirando durante unos segundos un punto donde sus compatriotas solo veían la oscuridad del pasillo, pero Nappa veía algo más: Un ser de apariencia humanoide que vestía una armadura verde, armadura similar a las que usaban los miembros del ejército de Freezer, su cabello estaba erizado en puntas, una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

Bardock miró los ojos del corpulento guerrero puestos sobre él, se dio cuenta que Nappa lo estaba mirando.

—¿¡Puedes verme?! —Cuestionó Bardock a Nappa, el guerrero no respondió, solo bajó su pie y siguió viéndolo con sorpresa.

—Con su permiso, Majestad —Dijo Vegeta a Modo de despedida a Freezer. Nappa dio vuelta para seguir a su príncipe.

Nadie parecía notar la presencia del desconocido además del saiyajin más longevo.

El guerrero corpulento no encontraba valor para hablar de su extraña visión, sabía que sus compatriotas lo creerían un loco por lo que quiso fingir demencia a pesar de que el sujeto misterioso estaba persiguiéndolo.

—¡Deja de fingir! ¡Sé que puedes verme! —Bramó Bardock mientras caminaba detrás del príncipe Vegeta, entre Raditz y Nappa.

El padre de Raditz siguió con sus llamados a Nappa mientras era ignorado, en un momento de furia él quiso empujar al saiyajin corpulento pero lo traspasó, la piel de Nappa se erizó al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, no pudo sentir el contacto de Bardock, el padre de Raditz no estaba menos sorprendido que Nappa, a pesar de todo Bardock se levantó del piso y siguió insistiendo mientras el saiyajin corpulento seguía caminando de frente en silencio como si no pudiera escucharlo ni verlo.

_"Debo estar enloqueciendo" _Pensó Nappa.

Bardock decidió revelar un poco de información.

—Mira, me llamo Bardock, tal vez no me recuerdes pero soy el padre de Raditz

_"¿Cómo es posible que me pasen estas cosas a mí?"_

—Escúchame, ¡Freezer es un traidor! ¡Ese canalla tenía planeada la muerte del rey Vegeta! —Inició Bardock captando por completo la atención de Nappa a pesar de que este siguiera caminando de frente.

—Ahora viene la peor parte: Nuestro planeta natal no explotó por culpa de una lluvia de meteoritos, ¡Freezer lo destruyó días después de asesinar al rey! —Gruñó el padre de Raditz apretando los puños mientras Nappa se había quedado boquiabierto.

El saiyajin corpulento reflexionaba las cosas que Bardock le había dicho.

_"Jamás me tragué la versión de Freezer de que la nave del rey Vegeta se hubiera averiado" _Pensó Nappa.

Más de veinte años pensando que no tenía sentido la forma en que Veyita había sido destruido.

_"Teníamos tecnología, habríamos detectado si algún meteorito era peligroso"_

Más de veinte años lamentando la desaparición de su planeta natal para ahora saber la cruel verdad.

_"No dudo que Freezer sea capaz de algo así pero ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué Veyita?!"_

—Freezer tuvo miedo de lo fuertes que nos estábamos volviendo nosotros los saiyajins —Comentó Bardock antes de disolverse como humo, o al menos eso fue lo que pudo apreciar su interlocutor por el rabillo de su ojo.

La verdad, aunque dolorosa, tenía mucho sentido para Nappa.

_"¡¿Me he pasado los últimos veinte años de mi vida sirviendo al verdugo de mi pueblo?!" _Pensó con furia el saiyajin más alto.

Nappa estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar de rabia.

Tantos recuerdos que especialmente en ese momento le estaban causando demasiado dolor. Él era el único que podía recordar al planeta Veyita en sus años de gloria, Vegeta y Raditz eran muy niños cuando fueron sacados de allí para hacer misiones.

Nappa decidió hacer algo al respeto aprovechando que ya estaban lejos de oídos murmuradores. Decidió comentarle al príncipe lo que sabía.

—Vegeta, ¿No te sientes humillado? Ya me dijeron que el planeta Veyita no explotó por una misteriosa lluvia de meteoritos, ¿Me oíste? —Inició Nappa, el aludido siguió caminando como si no lo pudiera escuchar.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Cuestionó Raditz.

—Sí, Freezer fue el culpable —Respondió Nappa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! —Dijo el hijo de Bardock.

—Vegeta, también me dijeron que el condenado de Freezer ya tenía planeado todo, hasta la muerte de tu padre: El rey Vegeta.

El príncipe saiyajin apretó los ojos, aunque esto fue imperceptible para sus compatriotas a quienes estaba dando la espalda, lo siguiente que él declaró dejó sorprendidos a sus interlocutores.

—Ya lo sabía —Dijo Vegeta sin emoción aparente.

—¡¿Lo sabías y aun así te atreves a seguir trabajando para él?! —Cuestionó Nappa sin podérselo creer.

—A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo saber quién mató a mi querido padre, ni quien destruyó el planeta donde yo nací —Declaró el príncipe saiyajin, las mandíbulas de sus interlocutores cayeron en sorpresa.

—El poder es lo único que importa —Afirmó Vegeta, después agregó:

—Todo individuo poderoso da órdenes a los débiles. Yo no conozco muy bien el ilimitado poder de Freezer y sé que no podré vencerlo en este momento, pero ya verán, nosotros los saiyajins tenemos sangre guerrera en las venas, así que nos volvemos más fuertes si peleamos sin cesar. Les demostraré que me volveré más fuerte aun, y algún día tomaré el lugar de Freezer y gobernaré el universo —Explicó Vegeta antes de dar vuelta y seguir caminando, con eso la conversación se daba por terminada.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar Nappa y Raditz iban en dirección a su habitación, Vegeta al ser el capitán del "escuadrón saiyajin" tenía una habitación para él solo algunos pisos arriba, contrastando con sus compatriotas que compartían una habitación y un cuarto de aseo. En la habitación apenas cabían las camas de ambos, también había unas puertas a modo de armario para meter sus armaduras y demás cosas con las que se vestían.<p>

El saiyajin corpulento comenzó a recordar que días atrás había estado viendo a alguien por el rabillo del ojo o por un espejo, pero que al momento de voltear sus ojos captaban solo aire, aunque esa tarde fue distinto, pudo ver y escuchar con claridad al padre de Raditz.

Ambos saiyajins llegaron a su cuarto pretendiendo dormir.

Nappa dio un gemido mientras miraba sobre su propia cama, Raditz dirigió sus ojos al punto que miraba Nappa y vio un roedor. El hijo de Bardock desintegró al pequeño animal con un pequeño ataque de ki, después comenzó a reírse.

—¡No me digas que te asustó un ratón! ¡Tan grandulón y tan miedoso! —Decía entre carcajadas el hijo de Bardock.

—¡Claro que no! Simplemente me causó repulsión— Intentó defenderse el saiyajin corpulento. Después de eso ambos se recostaron en sus camas.

Minutos después Nappa estaba dormitando, de pronto escuchó un murmuro.

—Oye, despierta, necesitamos hablar.

El saiyajin corpulento fingió no escuchar, era Bardock quien le hablaba, el padre de Raditz insistía con los llamados, para su desgracia Nappa tenía el sueño muy pesado y este comenzaba a vencerlo.

La voz de Bardock poco a poco comenzó a escucharme más lejana en los oídos del guerrero que comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Nappa se inquietó cuando sintió como que lo jalaban por un pie, él abrió los ojos pero no vio nada al pie de la cama, un gran suspiro provino del enorme saiyajin antes de recostarse pretendiendo dormir.

El saiyajin sintió un tirón por el pie con más fuerza esta vez.

Nappa inicialmente se sobresaltó, pero recordó como Bardock lo había traspasado y pensó que los jalones en su pie solo eran una jugarreta de su mente, se revolvió entre las sabanas para recostarse con la cara a la pared, dándole la espalda a Raditz.

Minutos pasaron, nuevamente el sueño comenzó a vencerlo cuando Nappa gimió al sentir una mano en su espalda.

—Iré por unos tragos ¿Vienes? —Preguntó el hijo de Bardock, recibió inicialmente un epíteto en respuesta, eso sorprendió bastante a Raditz ya que nunca había escuchado a Nappa decir esas cosas, el saiyajin corpulento se repuso del susto y más calmado le respondió a Raditz,

—No, no voy, diviértete, pero no demasiado, no me hagas ir por ti para traerte en calidad de bulto —Refunfuñó Nappa, su interlocutor se rio en respuesta.

Raditz prendió las luces, abrió las puertas del armario para sacar una armadura, Bardock saludó desde adentro con una mano mientras sonreía de manera burlona, tal y como las veces anteriores parecía que Nappa era el único capaz de verlo ya que Raditz cerró las puertas del armario como si nada.

El saiyajin corpulento se recostó en su cama de lado bastante nervioso, nuevamente se sintió jalado del pie, Nappa se reincorporó para toparse con Bardock que aun sostenía su pie mientras sonreía con desprecio, tal escena puso nervioso al saiyajin.

"_Acabo de verlo dentro del armario, ¿Cómo diablos llegó acá sin abrir las puertas?" _Pensó Nappa.

—¡Espero dejes de fingir sordera y me pongas atención de una buena vez! —Comenzó el padre de Raditz con rudeza, Nappa se paralizó del miedo mirando que la mano de Bardock aun sostenía su pie, pero al no escuchar más palabras levantó sus ojos para mirar los ojos de Bardock, su mirada parecía perdida en la nada, como aquella mirada que tenían los moribundos habitantes de un planeta a purgar.

—Espera, iré contigo —Dijo Nappa al saiyajin que ya casi iba saliendo de la habitación, él se levantó para a sacar una armadura del armario, comenzó a vestirse, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el padre de Raditz había comenzado a parpadear mucho, como alguien que acaba de despertar, eso le hizo sospechar que el trance de Bardock estaba por terminar, por lo que ni bien había acabado de enfundarse la armadura salió al pasillo. Raditz se comunicó con Vegeta y el príncipe estuvo de acuerdo en salir.

* * *

><p>Las risas y el alcohol fluyendo en las venas relajaron al saiyajin corpulento, parecía una noche de juerga cualquiera, de pronto Nappa escupió su bebida en la cara de Raditz, sus compatriotas ya ebrios explotaron en carcajadas ante eso.<p>

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué bañaste a mi hijo con cerveza? —Inquirió Bardock en tono sarcástico sentado en una silla que Raditz y Vegeta veían vacía, Nappa cubrió su boca con su mano.

—¡Lárgate! —Dijo Nappa de modo inaudible para sus compañeros esperando que el padre de Raditz pudiera escucharlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso: Raditz era solo un niño cuando morí, nunca pude tomar un trago con él —Ironizó Bardock.

—¿Saben algo? Tengo sueño, me voy —Comentó Nappa.

—¡No te vayas, Nappa! ¡No seas amargado y quédate! —Dijo Raditz palmeándole el hombro, Nappa comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Sí, Nappa! ¡No seas amargado y quédate! —Bromeó Bardock dando un golpe en la mesa con su mano volteando los vasos en el acto.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! Primero me bañas y ahora tiraste la cerveza —Se quejó Raditz.

—Yo no fui — Se defendió Nappa.

—No me digas, fue un fantasma. —Dijo Vegeta en burla, ante la palabra "fantasma" Nappa enmudeció.

—Claro que fuiste tú, has de haber golpeado la mesa mientras te ponías bruscamente de pie —Agregó el hijo de Bardock.

—Tal vez lo hice, en fin. Me voy —Se despidió Nappa, recibió las burlas de sus compañeros antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto salió Nappa se permitió respirar profundamente.<p>

—¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿No la estabas pasando bien allá adentro? —Preguntó el padre de Raditz en burla.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Tú no existes! —Bramó Nappa mientras se aplastaba contra una pared.

—No digas estupideces.

—¡¿Qué ganas con asustarme?!

—No quería asustarte —Comentó Bardock en tono sereno.

—¿Ah, no? ¡¿Y qué crees que has logrado con tus repentinas apariciones?!

—No quería asustarte, ¡Pero no has dejado de estar eludiéndome y no me has querido escuchar! —Reprochó Bardock y Nappa no pudo refutarle eso, entendió que de cierto modo él había provocado el acoso, Bardock comenzó a jalarle los pies después de que él hubiera fingido sordera.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó Nappa.

—Hay un saiyajin más con vida a parte de ustedes tres, debes ir a buscarlo.

—¿Otro saiyajin? ¿Pero cómo?

—Él se llama Kakarotto, es el hermano menor de Raditz— Comentó Bardock.

Nappa recordó que alguna vez Raditz había mencionado que tuvo un hermano que nació días antes de la destrucción de Veyita, pero Raditz también había dicho que lo más probable es que hubiera muerto durante la explosión del planeta.

—¿Cómo es que él sigue con vida?— Cuestionó el saiyajin corpulento.

—Fue enviado en una misión de conquista a un planeta lejano minutos antes de la destrucción de Vegita, él sigue en aquel planeta llamado Tierra.

—Entonces ¿Has estado queriendo hablar conmigo para decirme que debo ir a buscar a tu hijo? Deberías enviar a Raditz por él.

—¡Raditz no debe ir por él!— Dijo Bardock con dureza, eso alertó a Nappa.

—¿Por qué Raditz no debe ir a buscar a su hermano? —Preguntó el saiyajin corpulento, Bardock se quedó pensativo como si dudara en responder. Finalmente dijo:

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero tengo premociones, y sé que el rencuentro de mis hijos no será bueno, habrá problemas —Comentó el padre de Raditz,

Nappa se permitió reflexionar las palabras dichas por Bardock, conociendo a Raditz seguro él se pondría feliz al saber que su hermano menor seguía con vida, así que no entendía el supuesto problema que tendrían ellos, a menos claro que Kakarotto fuera el del problema.

—¿Sabes con certeza si entre Kakarotto y yo no habrá problemas? —Preguntó Nappa.

—No, en realidad.

—¿No se supone que tienes premoniciones?

—Sí, pero yo no las controlo, no puedo dirigirlas a voluntad, solo las tengo —Explicó Bardock con cierta desesperanza en la voz.

—No puedo ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Vegeta no estará de acuerdo en que yo vaya a buscarlo, pero tal vez permitirá ir a Raditz.

—¿Acaso eres un retrasado mental? ¡Ya te dije que Raditz no debe ir!

—Ya te escuché, pero Vegeta no permitirá que yo me vaya tan lejos mientras que él se queda con el debilucho de tu hijo.

—¡Eres tú quien lo hizo débil! No solo en fuerza física, sino emocionalmente, Raditz confía ciegamente en ti y en el príncipe Vegeta.

—Tenemos que confiar que entre nosotros nos vamos a cuidar, sobre todo en estos momentos.

—Nadie me cuidó durante la guerra contra los tsufurujins, ni siquiera mi padre, él solía decirme "no confíes ni en tu sombra ya que hasta ella te abandona cuando la oscuridad se cierna sobre ti"

—Es por eso que eres un amargado.

—Prefiero ser un amargado a un iluso como tú.

—Tienes un problema con la confianza.

—¡Tú eres quien los tiene! Los estragos de la confianza ciega son enormes, todos confiábamos en Freezer, trabajamos muy duro para él ¡Y mira como nos pagó! Ningún saiyajin, ni vivo ni muerto tendrá paz hasta que ese tirano sea derrotado. Mira, nos hemos desviado del tema original a discutir. Debes ir a buscar a Kakarotto.

—No iré, mi lugar es al lado de príncipe tal y como se lo prometí a su padre, son cuestiones de honor que tú no entiendes, lo único que te importa es tu absurda petición, obviamente cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarme con tu hijo te tiene sin cuidado —Dijo Nappa con determinación en el rostro.

—Mira, puedes creer que no me importas… Francamente tal vez no, pero si haces lo que te digo cambiarán las cosas para bien —Comentó Bardock pero Nappa no cedió.

—Entonces no me queda más opción que "persuadirte" —Dijo Bardock antes de disolverse como humo.

El saiyajin corpulento miró a todas direcciones buscando al padre de Raditz, al no verlo comenzó a caminar para ir a recostarse a su cama.

Durante el camino él comenzó a sentir frio, eso era bastante raro considerando que los saiyajins raramente se sentían así, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Ya estaba cerca de llegar a la habitación cuando vio una especie de humo negro, Nappa corrió a su cuarto pensando que seguramente habría algún incendio, pero al adentrarse en el humo sintió su piel arder, parte de su armadura comenzó a derretirse.

—Así se sintió cuando el ataque de Freezer me absorbió antes de que Veyita fuera destruido —Escuchó Nappa decir a Bardock, el saiyajin corpulento jadeó de dolor en respuesta mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, su piel estaba llena de ampollas. Nappa con dificultad se levantó dispuesto a irse a la enfermería, el saiyajin gritó cuando sintió un fuerte agarre por la espalda.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —Bramaba el saiyajin corpulento, a pesar del ardor en la piel comenzó a forcejear con él.

Cuando pudo zafarse de su agarre miró que el padre de Raditz tenía la mirada perdida, aprovechó el momento para escabullirse por el pasillo.

"_¿Qué le habrá pasado?" _Pensó Nappa mientras corría por los pasillos, cuando por fin llegó a la enfermería se topó con Bardock tirado en el suelo mientras presionaba su pecho con la mano derecha, Nappa estaba a punto de correr cuando notó que el padre de Raditz hacía una mueca de dolor.

—No sé qué te pase pero me alegro —Dijo Nappa con rabia en la voz.

—Ayúdame —Pidió Bardock entrecortadamente, el saiyajin corpulento escuchó un tono suplicante en la voz, eso le sorprendió. El padre de Raditz no le había hablado así ni para pedirle que fuera por su hijo, más bien todo el tiempo parecía que se lo estaba ordenando, pero ahora parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor. Nappa era un despiadado con sus enemigos, pero podía volverse compasivo con sus iguales, y no podía ignorar el tono suplicante en un compatriota, no podía ni siquiera con Bardock, ni siquiera cuando este le había hecho pasar una noche de infierno.

—¿Qué crees que haré con un fantasma que siente dolor? Ya estás muerto —Dijo Nappa en tono irónico.

—No lo sé, me duele mucho el pecho, ayúdame —Respondió Bardock con voz entrecortada antes de que le dieran arcadas y comenzara a vomitar sangre.

El saiyajin corpulento no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer para ayudarlo, pero en un acto reflejo se acercó para recostarlo de lado para que al menos no se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Algo raro pasó al momento de tocar a Bardock

* * *

><p><em>Nappa se vio a sí mismo elevándose en el cielo, vestido solo con su bóxer negro y sus botas, sus labios se movían como si él estuviera gritando pero no podía escuchar nada, una terrible sensación lo invadió.<em>

_El saiyajin corpulento intentaba ampliar el campo visual de vista pero no podía, era como si estaba viendo una especie de grabación. _

_De pronto vio al príncipe Vegeta que se preparaba para lanzar un poderoso ataque._

_Nappa tuvo la sensación de comenzar a caer mientras miraba las ondas de energía que despedía el príncipe saiyajin, de pronto Vegeta lanzó el ataque contra él._

_El saiyajin corpulento fue rodeado por la blanca luz mientras movía su boca como gritando. _

_Finalmente el cuerpo de Nappa se desintegró en el ataque._

* * *

><p>Nappa respiraba profusamente mientras analizaba lo que sea que acababa de ver. Bardock se levantó del suelo como si el dolor que dijo tener jamás lo hubiera tenido.<p>

—¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó el saiyajin corpulento.

—Una visión que tuve hace un rato al momento de agarrarte.

—¡Vegeta no sería capaz!

—Ese es otro de los estragos de la confianza ciega que le tienes.

—¡Cállate! Yo he cuidado del príncipe desde que él era un niño, le he sido leal, lo conozco, él no sería capaz.

—¡A él no le importará! ¡Te matará! ¿Es que no lo acabas de ver?

—¡Mientes!

—Yo podría mentirte, pero mis visiones se vuelven realidad, yo vi estallar el planeta Veyita en mi cabeza varias horas antes de que ocurriera

—¡Entonces estás loco! —Rugió Nappa provocando la furia del padre de Raditz, él había sido llamado "loco" antes de morir y ni siquiera muerto lo dejaban de llamar así.

El saiyajin corpulento quedó incrustado en la pared luego de que Bardock lo golpeara, en un rápido movimiento Nappa salió corriendo dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

Nappa sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, estaba débil, no era capaz de volar, escuchaba pasos apresurados detrás de él, tropezó en el suelo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó Raditz mientras llegó ante Nappa.

—¡Ayúdame Raditz! ¡Tu padre quiere matarme! —Bramó el saiyajin agarrándose con fuerzas de los pies de Raditz, una mirada de incredulidad recibió como respuesta.

—¡No creas que estoy loco! ¡El fantasma de tu padre me ha perseguido toda la noche! —Insistió Nappa comenzando a derramar lágrimas, su interlocutor lo miró con genuina preocupación.

—Tranquilo Nappa, vamos a la enfermería.

—¡No! ¡Allá no puedo ir! ¡Tu padre sabrá que estoy allá! ¡Me va a matar!

—Nappa, no temas, yo te cuidaré, mi padre no va a dañarte frente a mí —Aseguró Raditz y el saiyajin asintió con la cabeza, había comenzado a ponerse dolorosamente de pie cuando escuchó una risa.

—¡Oh no! ¡Bardock está aquí!

—Nappa, tranquilo, ¿Puedes verlo?

—¡No lo veo, pero lo escucho reír! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar!

—Tranquilo, Nappa. Yo no escucho nada.

—¡Cállate y escucha! —Bramó el saiyajin mientras seguía escuchando la risa de Bardock, Raditz le había obedecido y no decía nada.

La risa se escuchaba mientras Nappa miraba para todos lados, se aferraba a las pantorrillas de su acompañante, de pronto el tacto cambió, en vez de sentir piel desnuda él estaba tocando una tela elástica. Fue entonces cuando el corpulento guerrero se dio cuenta que la risa se escuchaba demasiado cerca, mortalmente cerca.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio tela elástica azul cubriendo las pantorrillas de su acompañante, levantó la vista y se encontró la fiera mirada de Bardock.

Un grito resonó en el pasillo.

Bardock arrastraba a Nappa de la armadura mientras este gritaba en agonía.

—¡Déjame en paz —Bramó el corpulento guerrero.

—Lo haré cuando vayas por Kakarotto.

—¡No iré! Mi lealtad es con Vegeta —Espetó Nappa esperando la réplica de Bardock, al no obtenerla se dio cuenta de que de nuevo el padre de Raditz tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

Nappa aprovechó para escabullirse.

* * *

><p><em>Nappa se lanzó contra Kakarotto quien alcanzó a reaccionar y en un rápido movimiento se quitó del camino provocando que el guerrero corpulento cayera de cara contra el suelo.<em>

_Kakarotto movió sus labios, probablemente diciendo algo insultante al saiyajin corpulento que se mostró molesto en seguida._

_Nappa siguió lanzando golpes y patadas sin éxito contra Kakarotto._

* * *

><p>Bardock se sobaba la frente.<p>

—Creo que Nappa no servirá para traer a Kakarotto, también se van a pelear. —Dijo para sí mismo el padre de Raditz.

Con una mirada de desesperanza Bardock comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para buscar a Nappa.

_"No quise enviar a Raditz a buscar a Kakarotto porque sé que pelearán entre ellos y morirán juntos atravesados por el ataque de un sujeto verde, y ahora Nappa y Kakarotto se van a pelear" _Pensó el saiyajin, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién eres? —Raditz llamó desde el fondo del largo pasillo.

Bardock ni bien acababa de salir de la sorpresa debido a que su primogénito pudo verlo cuando sin responder dio vuelta por una esquina.

—Espera ¿Quién eres? —Insistió Raditz, cuando giró la esquina solo vio un largo pasillo vacio.

El hijo de Bardock colocó sus dedos sobre el scouter buscando energías cercanas pero no encontró nada.

Bardock estaba invisible justo frente a su propio hijo.

—¿Quién sea que fueras te parecías mucho a mi padre? —Dijo Raditz con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Nappa corría por los pasillos bramando por ayuda, sus gritos empeoraron cuando vio al padre de Raditz.<p>

—¡Déjame en paz —Bramó el saiyajin cuando Bardock en un rápido movimiento lo alcanzó, para su sorpresa las ampollas en su cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer.

—¿Entonces decidiste no enviarme a la Tierra? —Inquirió Nappa.

—No servirá de nada, tuve una visión donde Kakarotto te pone una golpiza.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Soy un poderoso guerrero! ¡¿Cómo crees que un hijo tuyo podrá ponerme una mano encima?! —Rugio Nappa, Bardock estuvo a punto de responder pero las palabras de su interlocutor lo pusieron a pensar.

"_Kakarotto será capaz de golpear a Nappa, tal vez si deba obligarlo a ir por él" _Pensó Bardock mientras tomaba al saiyajin con brusquedad.

* * *

><p><em>Kakarotto se veía en la lejanía con una aureola en la cabeza.<em>

_Bardock sabía que las aureolas eran llevadas por los espíritus buenos, por lo tanto su hijo estaba muerto._

_De pronto la aureola desapareció._

* * *

><p>Nappa estuvo a punto de correr hasta que miró a Bardock sonreír, su sonrisa no era burlona, era una sonrisa genuina.<p>

"_De algún modo Kakarotto será revivido" _Pensaba el padre de Raditz con esperanza. Tal vez sus hijos iban a matarse, pero al menos el menor volvería a la vida.

—Acabo de tener otra premonición, enviaré a Raditz a buscar a Kakarotto, no necesito que le digas nada, Raditz hace rato pudo verme. —Comentó Bardock

—Cretino, tengo diciéndote eso desde el principio.

—Ya cállate, confórmate con que te dejaré en paz.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Sí, cuando todo esto terminé me iré para allá, ¿Sabes algo? Tal vez yo tuve una muerte horrible y estoy condenado a una eternidad en el infierno, sin embargo eres tú quien me causa lástima de la confianza ciega que le tienes a quien se convertirá en tu verdugo.

—¿Sigues con lo mismo?

—Hmp… No me creas, pero yo mismo te daré la bienvenida al infierno cuando el príncipe Vegeta te mate —Declaró Bardock antes de disolverse de la vista de su interlocutor.

* * *

><p>El padre de Raditz iba directo a charlar con su primogénito. Iba a enviarlo en busca de su hermano menor ahora que sabía que sería revivido.<p>

Su corazón se encogió con pensar que Raditz no correría con la misma suerte que Kakarotto y se quedaría muerto.

"_Es necesario, todo sea por ver a Freezer derrotado" _Se dijo Bardock en el pensamiento.

Bardock estaba a unos cuantos metros de Raditz, hablaría con él pero eso ya sería otra historia...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias<strong> a quienes terminaron de leer mi fic y a **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball **por permitirme concursar de nuevo.

Bardock fue el personaje que yo elegí usar, Nappa fue sorteado, el fic debía hacerse en género terror o suspenso.

La historia debía contener la frase "No confíes ni en tu sombra ya que hasta ella te abandona cuando la oscuridad se cierna sobre ti"

* * *

><p>No soy creyente ni del todo escéptica en cuanto al tema de los fantasmas, pero según investigué los fantasmas son espíritus de quienes tuvieron una muerte violenta o tienen un asunto pendiente por lo que creo en esta historia ser un fantasma quedó a Bardock como anillo al dedo.<p>

Decidí hacer la trama a modo de precuela de otra historia que publicaré el dos de noviembre, ya será la historia de Raditz y Bardock. Tenía meses pensando en hacer esa historia y sin querer me quedó perfecto para precuela.

Creo que Bardock y Nappa tienen en común que si contabilizamos la cantidad de minutos que aparecieron en la serie o en los especiales de televisión serían casi el mismo tiempo. La verdad a pesar de los trascendentales que son ambos personajes no aparecen mucho en la serie en comparación a otros personajes.

La escena cuando Nappa casi se lanza contra Freezer y la conversación con Vegeta están basados en un flash back del capítulo 104 de la serie.

No sé si se entendió pero cuando Bardock se "paralizaba" era porque estaba teniendo una visión.

Si bien Vegeta se aislaba en las reuniones con los guerreros Z creo que pudo ser diferente con sus compatriotas saiyajins por lo que puse que los tres se fueron de juerga.

No tengo nada en contra de la gente con retraso mental, pero Bardock dice eso ya que en su película cuando le dicen que vaya a ver a su hijo dice "no soy un retrasado mental como para ir.

Nappa me parece que pudo tener cierta camarería con Raditz, pero aun así se refiere a él como un debilucho en la batalla en la Tierra cuando Vegeta le dice que se quite el scouter.

Creo que Raditz le tenía una confianza ciega a sus compañeros ya que antes de morir dice que ellos lo revivirán, cosa que sabemos que no pasó.

La escena de cuando Nappa se "apiada" de Bardock la hice ya que tengo presente que el saiyajin corpulento se horrorizó cuando Vegeta mató un saibaiman, entonces creo que él de cierto modo si era piadoso con un saibaiman con mayor razón de un saiyajin.

Las visiones de Bardock fueron basadas en escenas de la serie, citar cada capítulo será algo peliagudo.


End file.
